Sebelumnya (Sequel Malam Itu)
by FujiwaraYumi24EXO
Summary: Saat hujan aku jatuh cinta padamu. Dan saat hujan juga, ini semua berakhir. Come In! BaekSoo/BaekDo area! DLDR! RnR Please! Sorry for bad summary. Sequel Malam Itu, atau mungkin bukan? Hahaha


**Title:** Sebelumnya

**Author:** Fujiwara Yumi

**Poster: **I find pic **BaekSoo** in weheartit

**Main Cast:** Byung Baekhyun & Do Kyungsoo

**Support Cast:** Park Chanyeol,

**Genre:** Romance, Humor

**Length:** Ficlet/Drabble/Oneshot, maybe.

**Disclaimer:** This story belongs to me, from a variety of Inspirations. And **BaekSoo** is mine, Hahahaha :D :D

**Warning:** AU! Shounen-Ai! BoyxBoy! Angst ga nyampe, gaje, tidak sesuai EYD

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE!**

**DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

_**S**_**ebelumnya**

**.**

_**B**_**aek**_**S**_**oo**

**.**

_H_**appy **_R_**eading!**

**.**

**.**

Kyungsoo bukanlah murid populer di sekolahnya, tapi bukan _nerd_ juga. Dia hanya seorang pemalu yang selalu gugup jika berbicara dengan orang lain. Pendiam. Lebih memilih sendiri. Tubuh Kyungsoo mungil dan terlihat rapuh, matanya yang bulat membuat banyak orang akan dengan cepat mengenalinya.

Tentu saja, dari 300 murid di SMP-nya, hanya dia satu-satunya murid yang bermata bulat besar. Orang akan mudah menemuinya, tinggal sebutkan nama dan murid-murid lain akan menjawab,

"Ah, yang berrmata bulat itu?"

Kyungsoo tidak tahu apakah itu hinaan, sindiran, atau mungkin pujian untuknya. Yang ia tahu, semua murid bahkan guru memanggilnya begitu. Biarkan saja lah, toh dia tidak dirugikan. Hanya saja ia merasa sedikit risih dengan panggilan itu. Kyungsoo berharap akan ada murid baru yang bermata bulat besar sepertinya.

Karena tidak terlalu populer, Kyungsoo tak punya banyak teman, hanya **Park Chanyeol**. Teman satu-satunya yang setia di sampingnya. Mungkin bukan teman, sepertinya sahabat lebih tepat.

Chanyeol tidak sama sepertinya dirinya, dia tampan dengan wajah seperti bayi, tinggi dan cukuplah dikatakan mapan, juga populer. Kyungsoo sangat bersyukur bisa bersahabat baik dengan Chanyeol. Selain baik, Chanyeol adalah orang yang sangat perhatian dan mengerti akan dirinya.

Ketika Kyungsoo sedang sedih, Chanyeol akan berusaha menghiburnya hingga tertawa. Ketika Kyungsoo menangis, Chanyeol siap meminjamkan bahunya pada Kyungsoo, membiarkan Kyungsoo menangis sepuasnya. Dan kemudian Chanyeol akan dengan sukarela mengubah tangis itu menjadi senyuman dan tawa yang manis seperti biasa.

Sebenarnya Kyungsoo bukanlah orang yang mudah menangis. Ia dulu cukup kuat, tidak cengeng, tidak manja. Tapi itu dulu. Sebelum Kyungsoo akhirnya jatuh cinta pada pemuda dingin berandalan bernama, **Byun Baekhyun**.

Ketika itu Kyungsoo adalah junior kelas 1 dan Baekhyun kelas 2 SMP. Mereka berdua bertemu di halte bus tak jauh dari sekolah. Saat bel pulang berbunyi, hujan deras tiba-tiba turun. Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk berteduh di halte itu. Dan beberapa menit kemudian Baekhyun datang. Tentu saja dengan wajah tanpa ekspresinya yang semua murid sukai. Apanya yang menarik?.

Bahkan Baekhyun seperti tidak menganggap ada Kyungsoo disana, ia sibuk dengan mendengarkan lantunan lagu yang terdengar dari earphone hitamnya. Dan Kyungsoo bisa mendengar itu, suaranya terdengar keras sekali. Berapa volume kira-kira?

Kyungsoo jatuh cinta pada Baekhyun ketika tanpa sengaja mereka bertatapan. Tidak lama. Tapi cukup membuat Kyungsoo berdebar-debar, dengan banyaknya kupu-kupu beterbangan di dalam perut Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mungkin jatuh cinta. Tapi sepertinya Baekhyun tidak.

Kyungsoo memalingkan wajahnya karena malu, ia sungguh yakin bhawa wajahnya tengah memerah padam sekarang. Dan Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya bukan karena malu seperti Kyungsoo lakukan, tapi karena Jongin datang dengan mobil sportnya yang mahal itu. Menjemput Baekhyun.

"Ayo pulang, Baekhyun hyung" ajaka pemuda berkulit tan itu

Baekhyun berjalan masuk kedalam mobil. Tanpa peduli, mobil itu pergi. Meninggalkan Kyungsoo sendiri.

_Hei! Lihatlah dulu! Ada Kyungsoo disini!_

Kyungsoo menghela nafas berat. Apa sebegitu tidak populer kah ia? Sampai tidak dianggap seperti ini?.

Bus yang ditunggu Kyungsoo akhirnya datang, pemuda bermata bulat itu menaiki bus dengan perasaan sedih.

'_Untuk apa aku hidup jika tidak anggap begini?'_

**.**

**.**

Sekarang Kyungsoo sudah kelas 2 dan Baekhyun kelas 3. Sudah 1 tahun Kyungsoo memendam perasaannya pada Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tahu itu, ia pernah mencoba memberitahu Baekhyun tentang perasaan Kyungsoo. Sahabatnya. Tapi Kyungsoo melarang, Kyungsoo bilang percuma. Baekhyun tak akan pernah mengerti.

Untung saja Chanyeol masih bisa mengontrol emosinya, kalau tidak, mungkin saja si Byun Baekhyun itu sudah mati ditangannya.

"Biarlah. Biarkan saja perlahan dia tahu perasaanku" Kyungsoo bilang

**.**

**.**

Hari itu hari sabtu, sekolah sedang mengadakan acara perpisahan untuk kelas 3. Kyungsoo datang dengan senyum cerahnya karena mendengar kabar kalau Baekhyun lulus. Walaupun nilainya tidak terlalu bagus.

"Lebih baik katakan persaanmu sekarang" ujar Chanyeol ketika mereka menonton penampilan Band bentukan Kris

"Tidak. Ini hari baiknya, kalau aku bilang tentang perasaanku, itu malah akan membuat dia marah dan kesal"

Chanyeol tak habis pikir. Kyungsoo maunya apa? Memangnya apa enaknya ketika perasaan kita tak terbalas? Dan kita hanya memendam itu bahkan kalaupun sampai mati? Cinta ditolak saja sakit palagi cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan?

"Kau bodoh" ucap Chanyeol, menyindir Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo tersenyum, "Terimakasih"

**.**

**.**

Hari ini hujan deras, dan lagi-lagi Kyungsoo berteduh di halte bus. Kali ini berbeda, tak ada Baekhyun yang datang ataupun Jongin yang menjemput Baekhyun. Yang ada hanya suara hujan. Menemani Kyungsoo yang larut dalam kesedihan. Kyungsoo sedih. Baekhyun sudah lulus, dan melanjutkan sekolah ke SMA. Itu berarti Kyungsoo tak akan bertemu lagi dengan Baekhyun.

Memperhatikan Baekhyun diam-diam, menyimpan makanan atau minuman di loker Baekhyun pagi-pagi, atau setidaknya menonton Baekhyun latihan Hapkido. Mengintip sebenarnya.

Kyungsoo diam. Menatap kebawah pada sepatunya. Hanyut melamunkan tentang Baekhyun dan perasaannya. Mungkin saking derasnya hujan atau Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba tuli, klakson sebuah mobil oleng sepertiya tidak terdengar oleh Kyungsoo. Sampai akhirnya lampu mobil itu menyorot Kyungsoo membuat pemuda itu mendongakkan kepalanya. Matanya melebar, ingin bergerak tapi sulit di lakukan.

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya. Mungkin siap jika akhirnya ia harus mati tertabrak oleh mobil hari ini. Mau menghindar saja tidak bisa.

'_Mungkin jika aku harus mati. Itu tak apa. Walapun dengan memendam perasaan ini padamu. Aku jatuh cinta padamu di halte bus ini. Saat hujan. Dan berakhir juga disini. Ketika hujan. Byun Baekhyun, maaf, aku mencintaimu'_

BRAKK!

Tubuh Kyungsoo jatuh, tergeletak tak bernyawa di jalan. Terpelanting jauh. Dengan darah bercampur air hujan di sekitar tubuhnya.

Tanpa menunggu satu jam, semua orang yang mungkin mendengar suara tabrakan yang keras berlari keluar rumah mengerubuni jasad Kyungsoo.

"Hubungi ambulan!" seru seseorang

Orang-orang yang berkendara menghentikan kendaraan mereka untuk sekedar melihat siapa yang tertabrak. Begitu juga dengan seorang pemuda yang menaiki motor besar berwarna biru. Berhenti untuk melihat siapa yang tertabrak.

Pemuda itu mengernyitkan dahinya ketika melihat wajah korban tabrakan. Ia seperti mengenal wajah itu. Tak mau peduli, ia kembali menaiki motornya. Meninggalkan kerumunan orang yang menghalangi jalan.

Pemuda itu. Byun Baekhyun.

**THE END**

Well well to the well, inikah yang disebut Sequel?

Yaampun, gue gaada ide sedikitpun untuk buat sequel. Dan hanya ini yang ada di otak gue. Maaf kalau mengecewakan.

Maaf banget.

Oh ya, rencananya nih mau bikin FF BaekSoo yang, yeah, berchapter gitu. Kira-kira kalian punya cerita yang menarik? Plus judul yang pas mungkin?

Sebenernya gue punya banyak ide. Tapi saking banyaknya ampe gue gabisa milih.

Walapun moment BaekSoo itu ga sebanyak ChanBaek,/KaiSoo/HunHan atau yang lain. Tapi gue sangat suka sekali dengan interaksi mereka berdua. Bagaiman mereka saling pandang, saling tersenyum, dan tertawa. Itu sangat lucu dan menggemaskan bagi gue.

Dan kalau ditanya seme dan uke di pairing BaekSoo. Keduanya bhkan bisa dapet peran itu. Kalu Baekhyun jadi seme, Kyungsoolah ukenya. Kalau Kyungsoo jadi seme, Baekhyunlah ukenya. Menarik, keduanya terasa saling menguntungkan, bagi gue. Hahahha

Dan makasih banget buat yang udah Review FF gue sebelum-sebelumnya.

* * *

Ini balasan Review yang di FF Malam itu:

**fanoy5: **Cup cup cup, jangan nangis. Hohohooh. Ini sequelnya :D

** :** Ini sequelnya, :D

**Baby Magnae:** Spertinya begitu. Hahahha

**LuBaekShipper:** Hahhaa. Ini ga dilanjut. Tapi ini ada sequelnya.

**lol:** Nama kamu singkat sekali. Dan, ini sequelnya :D

**RiiMagnae:** Hahha. Kamu bahagia? Nih, gue kasih lo satu dollar dari Suho. Disini udah di jelasin kapan kah Kyungsoo jatuh cinta sama Baekhyun. Hahha, apa gue juga ikutan manis?

**dumzie:** Bukan. Bukan Baekhyun yang nabrak Kyungsoo. Tapi gue. Hahah. Hahaha, Kyungsoo kan hantu yang beda dari yang laen, badannya pendek tapi bukan tuyul. *ditendangKyungsoo. Hahah, gue juga kasian sama Baekhyun. Insya allah gue bikin deh BaekSoo yang chapter2

**InfinitelyLove:** Hahaha, abis ulangan? Iyee, Kyungsoo udah mati, aduh mama sayange *ikutinAbdurstandUp. Tentu dong, gue bakal bikin FF BaekSoo sebanyak2nya. BaekSoo jaya! Coblos nomor satu, eh.

**OhSooYeol: **Hahah, iya dong. Baekhyun kan emang kece badai. Gue selalu semangat buat FF BaekSoo. Hhahaha

**Jiyu KJY:** Aduuh, maaf, gue gabisa bikin ENCEH. Masih polos soalnya *boong. Maaf yee

**taufikunn9:** Takdirnya begitu kali. Kesian juga gue.

**dyanaaLee:** Hahha, iyatuh belom juga yadongan udah ilang aja *ngeres. BaekSoo jaya!

**R.H:** Iya gue juga kesian sama Baekhyun. Biarin lah, soalnya dianya bergitu

**ArraHyeri2:** Iya, Kyungsoonya meninggal. Emang ngenes dia mah.

* * *

Ahayy, makasih buat yang udah ngereview yah. Ayo review lagi :D :D

BaekSoo jaya! BaekSoo Jaya! Bakso jaya! *lha?

Akhir kata,

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mind To Review?**


End file.
